A Simpleton Captain
by iamtaiki1213
Summary: Akaashi wasted his precious Saturday to joined Bokuto to ate his pancake in some cafe..


Akaashi sighed for almost 10th time already and leaned his head against the glass panel.

The weather outside is gloomy and dull since it was raining hard. As his precious Saturday was wastefully allocated joining the person in front of him.

They're at in an old and stylish yet still famous cafe in their area.

He sat in a slouch way and was about to let a sigh again but instead get his ordered coffee and sipped it. He looks in front of him but the only thing he sees is a gray-haired owl guy whose childishly enjoying his coffee and freshly cooked pancakes.

 ** _"Hey! what are you looking at Akaashi?"_**

Bokuto said why looking to him with his big owl eyes.

He let out another sighed again before answering the person in front of him.

 ** _"It's nothing Bokuto-san."_**

Trying to sips his decaf coffee.

 ** _"Hmmp! Akaashi you look bored."_**

Bokuto said while frowning his right gray eyebrows to him.

 ** _"You know! We had a practice right now and yet we're just chilling out here for nothing."_**

Akaashi said with a bored tone voice and calm demeanor.

Bokuto jolted for a moment then looked to him with an idiotic face.

 ** _"But Akaashiii...~ it's raining outside. Can't you see that? We can't go to the gym yet."_**

Bokuto said while eating his last piece of pancake in a childish way.

Akaashi looked nonchalantly outside to see if the rain might get a stop for a little while but bad lucks comes on his way. It's still raining.

 _ **"I can see that..."**_

Akaashi answered back to Bokuto with an annoyed tone and let it out another sighed again.

 _ **"So still sit here and enjoy here while we can."**_

Bokuto said with a proud and dignified face.

Seeing Bokuto face like that makes him let out for another sigh again.

Times flew by. As they enjoyed their precious time at the cafe. They didn't see that the rain was already stopped now.

Akaashi enjoyed his time little by little accompanying Bokuto there at the cafe because of his childishness that makes him stupid and made Akaashi to laughed and smiled.

Akaashi looked outside again and saw the sun is now out, shining his bright light everywhere and making the outside a livelier place again. Where the dull and gloomy place a while ago are now being reborn into a new spring of a dandelion flower field. That's how Akaashi sees the outside now through here inside the cafe.

A lot of people are now walking outside, going to their desired destination.

Akaashi looked to Bokuto and signed him to get ready and they're now going ahead outside.

His owl face pouting to Akaashi and giving him more and more childish face.

Akaashi sighed and murmured to himself.

 _ **"Now he's in his Emo Mode."**_

Akaashi fixed his things inside his backpack, stood suddenly and headed his way to the counter to buy something.

Before he headed his way to the counter. He looked to Bokuto and let out a little sighed.

Akaashi saw him almost crying while pouting in their seat.

 ** _"How does an owl can pouts? he doesn't have lips. just only have a rostrum."_**

Akaashi thought to himself.

 _ **"Bokuto-san. I'm going to the counter to buy something after that, we're heading to the gym now."**_

Akaashi said to him in a calm tone.

 _ **"Hmmph! I don't care!**_ "

His only reply to Akaashi while putting his hand to his tilted face and facing up outside.

 _ **"You don't want a box of doughnut and a coffee that you love most here?"**_

Akaashi asked him while grinning and putting up a bribing face there.

Bokuto looked to him and his face suddenly brightens up.

 _ **"What a simpleton!"**_

Akaashi thought in his mind.

 _ **"AKAAAASHIIII!"**_

Bokuto said in a loud voice. Slamming the table, stood up suddenly and put his both hand into Akaashi's school uniform. His face gets near to Akaaashi.

All the other customers inside the cafe that time looked to them and that makes Akaashi to felt embarrassed.

 ** _"YOU WILL BUY ME ONE NEE? NEE? AKAASHI?"_**

Bokuto said while looking and clinging to Akaashi with a joyful smile on his face.

His face now looks like a little kid that get a candy for the first time.

 _ **"Yeah, I will buy you so stop being annoying here and sit tight and wait for me."**_

Akaashi said with a calm tone and looks away to him.

Bokuto nods to him innocently and put away his hand to his polo uniform.

 _ **"Good!"**_

Akaashi said that to Bokuto while ruffling his hair.

Bokuto still nodding and Akaashi got shocked by it because he's sticking his tongue out and putting his hands in the air and making it like a paw.

 _ **"The heck with that? An owl evolves into a dog? Well, nevermind.**_ "

Akaashi said it in his head.

He headed now to the counter and bought a box of doughnut and two cups of coffee.

As he goes back to their seat. He was in an utter shock of what he saw.

Bokuto becomes a full pledged dog now. Wiggling his head while sticking out his tongue. His eye like a puppy that waiting for his master.

The only thing missing is an _**"Aw Aw Aw"**_ word that he would like to see and hear coming from Bokuto's mouth.

The lady near to their seat already felt creepy and scared of him. Putting up a worried expression on her face.

 ** _"Oi! Bokuto-san stops that already. You're creeping out the other customers especially the lady over there."_**

Akaashi said to him while smacking his head.

 _ **"Ouch!"**_

Bokuto let outs a small whimper because of the pain.

His back to his senses when Akaashi smacked his head. Looking to him with a joyful face.

 _ **"AKAAASHIII! Why did you take long to buy?"**_

Bokuto said that while clinging to Akaashi.

 _ **"Let's go out now and stop scaring the other customer here!"**_

Akaashi let out a small sighed and headed out outside of the cafe.

 _ **"HEH!?"**_

Bokuto innocently asked.

He's now outside and he heard the door chime rang smoothly. Knowing that there's someone who goes outside too and he already knew who is that. Bokuto hurried up and joined him.

Walking beside to Akaashi and looks to him. He already know what he wants to him

 _ **"Here!"**_

Akaashi gave the the box of doughnut and a cup of coffee to Bokuto.

 _ **"Thank You! Akaashi!"**_

Bokuto happily said to him.

 **"It's nothing. If I don't bribed you there, we're gonna be there all day at the cafe."**

Akaashi said that and sipped his cup of coffee that he bought too.

 _ **"I Love You."**_

Bokuto said that out of blue.

 _ **"HUH!?"**_

And Akaashi only looked at him with a flustered face and almost spit out the coffee.

 _ **"As a friend and trusted vice-captain."**_

Bokuto said innocently and looked to him while sipping his coffee too.

 _ **"The next time you're gonna said something like that. No more box of doughnut and your favorite coffee!"**_

Akaashi said that with a cold tone to him.

 _ **"HEH!"**_

Bokuto frowns and only complaints.

 _ **"Don't be like that Akaashi."**_

Putting his arm to him and walking with a jolly goody expression on his face.

As they walked and head for their gym.

Akaashi realized that staying with Bokuto will made his pocket money drastically gone and out in an instant.

He sighed and murmur to himself only.

 _ **"Oh well~ I guess it's fine as long he stay as our simpleton captain."**_

And put out a secret smile at the end...


End file.
